


The Pied Piper

by psychotraumatic



Series: Sinister Seduction [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, fanxing - Freeform, kray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: Others know him as the sweet-faced musical genius. To them, he was dangerous seduction personified. And to him, his sly pied piper.





	The Pied Piper

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in a secret Tumblr and then moved to AFF. Now we're here.

 

His gaze traveled across the room, surveying the people enjoying a night out with friends. He caught a few eyes locked on him, giving him appreciative looks and suggestive smiles. He didn’t need those looks for affirmation. He knew he looked good and he uses it to its full potential. But he couldn’t deny that there are some things that he needed assistance with.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips when delicate notes began to play. Craning his neck to look at the stage, he smiled when he saw his good friend expertly tinkering with the keys, playing a melody that brought the whole room into a deeper sultry mood.

“Lay doesn’t seem to be playing around tonight.”

The deep voice that broke through his thoughts had prompted a smile out of him, causing for a group of girls eyeing him from a few tables over to erupt in giggles.

“You know him when he gets in one of his moods, Chanyeol,” he began. “He’d rather just get it over with.”

“Easier for the likes of us then, eh Kris?” Chanyeol replied.

The tone may have been light and the huge childish grin may have looked adorable in the eyes of the female species, but Kris knew the darkness hidden behind the comment. To him, Chanyeol looked maniacal and imposing. An aura he knows he gives off just as well.

“Are we the only ones here tonight?” Kris asked.

“A couple of the others are around. I think the rest will come in some time later,” came the reply. “We can’t exactly come in all together. There’d be too much to clean up, along with huge migraines from having Suho and Xiumin on all our asses.”

The two shared a chuckle as they raised their glasses for a toast before their eyes began to roam once again. The tension had thickened as the music continued to play, each person falling prey to the dangerous charm Lay was known for. To most people, he was an exceptional musician. Whether it was the piano, a guitar, or even the drums, no one can help but fall into a trance when he began to play. He was even more dangerous when he decides he wants to dance. But for his kind, Lay was their pied piper, a devious being that used his abilities for their benefit.

Seduction was his true talent, which he capitalized on by opening the jazz bar aptly named after it. His group of friends had laughed at the idea when he first came up with it, saying that it was too big a risk for them more than anything. Months later and they were all eating their words and kissing the ground Lay walked on in the process. Seduction had become a godsend.

Under the cover of the growing popularity of the bar, their kind was able to do as they pleased. They had been battling for survival for years. While evolution had been kind to them, allowing for many of the limitations to now become myths, their source of living remained the same. And it was for that reason that the spotlight on them grew. Too many careless individuals had garnered them heat, causing for a lot to go for weeks on end without feeding or risk getting killed, forcing for them to learn how to control their urges.

Once Seduction had opened, it became their haven. While few came around during its early stages, word about the musical genius the bar housed traveled quickly, leading more people in. What used to be nights of fighting hunger and escaping death became nights of enchantment. Lay was the lure that allowed them to feast freely. And with the control they developed over their more violent urges, nothing could be traced back to them, allowing for them to continue for as long as everyone kept most of their primal urges at bay.

Chanyeol had decided to leave Kris alone once he had set his eyes on his flavor of the night, the younger male leaving with a shake of his head when he realized that his friend didn’t give a damn considering which direction he was staring at.

Kris had heard him, though, and had seen the simple action due to his lack of a response. While the rest of them usually took their pick of the more than willing bar patrons, he merely had to wait. They were all lookers, the lot of them, and none had any trouble having both women and men flocking. But he was a special case. He was known to be the most violent, putting their group and their secret to risk many times over. No matter how much they taught him about control, he was never able to control his urges. But Lay had cracked him.

Kris may have been one of the eldest and considered to be one of the leaders, but there was no denying the power other people held. None of them could really pinpoint what it was that Lay held above them. The sweet and playful boy could have easily taken full control of their coven but he refused to take away the authority that has long been established. They were thankful that he was willing to keep the order, but living in fear at the same time as they’re left wondering on the reasons.

Kris was taken out of his reverie when a woman sauntered up to his table. An alluring scent of lilies and her sweet voice had immediately brought his senses into overdrive. She had shyly asked if she could accompany him, stammering as she cited her friends daring her to do so. His eyes shone in amusement as he took in her appearance, soft sweet and innocent but still with a bit of an adventurous streak. With a small smile tugging at his lips, he gestured towards the empty seat, his smile growing at the gasps he assumed were from her friends being in disbelief.

He had turned his head again under the guise of waving a server over to get the lady a drink, his eyes immediately finding Lay. Even with his body turned away and only his profile visible to him, Kris couldn’t mistake the deep dimple that was likely there due to a self-satisfied smirk. His pied piper had done it again. And he was going to enjoy it for all it’s worth.


End file.
